This invention is related to water faucets, and more particularly to a faucet having a cistern-type pump body supporting an elongated handle for actuating a mixing valve to deliver water through a spout carried on the pump body.
Cistern-type pumps are commonly used where city water is unavailable. Such a pump typically has an elongated, upright hollow body with a spout spaced above the pump's base. A handle, pivotally mounted on the upper end of the body, is connected by linkage means to a pumping mechanism for drawing water from a reservoir as the handle is swung in an up-and-down motion.
To my knowledge such a pump body is not used as a faucet for delivering city water from a pressurized source.